


Deep Blue

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, POV Second Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Dante finally have some time together, for a first time together, but the thoughts swirling around your head and your heart's thunderous beats are some hurdles you'll need to hop past first.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> it may not seem like it but this is a really weirdly personal and therapeutic piece of writing, if you like it great, if you don't just move on i'm not too keen on CC like with other things i may have written  
> i also say "reader" because its the only way i could really classify this sorry  
> also if i messed up my tenses sorry for that as well i'm terrible at those haha

Your heart's in your throat, each desperate beat an attempt to climb out. You didn't know how to grip his hand, too loose and you might fall over, too tight and he might notice. You were fumbling with the keys, not wanting to let him go, not yet. 

It's dark, and the key slipped by the lock over and over. All you managed were some shaky laughs. He let go of one hand to guide the other, and the door opened. The keys fell from your hand as you half-sprinted towards the bed, throwing yourself face first, springs groaning in protest. Even with the blood rushing in your ears, you made out his own shaky laughs. 

You were both so nervous. You were terrified to turn around. Slowly, you moved your arms, pushing yourself up and around, one eye closed as if to protect yourself. He shook off his coat, looking around quickly for a place to discard it. He tossed it to a distant couch, missing his mark completely. He didn't turn on the lights, you notice as you two met gazes, at least you think you did. Even with neon signs and halogen streetlights, the blinds stole most of it. You only saw the light bouncing off. 

He's at the foot of the bed but he felt so far, as if the room stretched when you looked away. He made his descent, and you felt like prey. He was no predator but you're shaking. He noticed and stopped. You saw the pain stretching across his face, like he'd already hurt you.

There was a bundle in your throat as you spoke, breaking the trance. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know." You reached out. You wanted to kiss him so badly but you felt guilty. Like you made him do all this.

He took your hand again, sitting on the edge of the bed. You wanted him to swallow you whole. If you're to be hunted then let him to his prize.

"Do you want to stop?" He dragged his thumb across your fingers.

You slid forward to meet him at the edge. You wrapped your arms around him, albeit awkwardly due to the angle. His heart was pounding. Why was he nervous? He could kill you where you sat, tear into your flesh and devour what's left, what's he to be afraid of? 

"Do you want to stop?" A mirror reflecting different intentions.

"Only if you do." He's got a point.

Steeling yourself, you pulled away and looked up at him. He placed a hand against your cheek, and you leaned into it. He's so warm, he's almost too hot but the A/C decided to kick in, your hero.

"Can I kiss you?" He leaned in, stopping just short of your lips. 

"Please."

The kisses were quick and chaste, but a flush still ran through you. You wanted this so bad and yet something else hurt. Your lips parted more, and he followed. His whiskers poked and prodded with each kiss, you felt his lips pull back as it went on, him unable to stifle a little laugh.

You hadn't noticed how deep you were breathing. You pulled back and buried yourself in his chest again, mumbling something.

"What?"

"Sorry." Your body trembled as you tried to normalize your breathing.

"We can stop if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He placed a hand on your shoulder, almost a hover-hand with how careful he's being.

Those words hurt more than any rejection ever could. He was too good a person to make you feel bad.

"I'm just nervous." Not a lie but not the truth either.

"We can take it slow. We have all night." 

You nodded, and pulled back again, cupping his cheeks with both hands. They looked so small compared to him. It tickled.

The kisses started over and this time you kept a better eye on your breathing. Nothing you could do about that thunderous heartbeat though. You slithered onto his lap, and already felt something underneath as you took a seat. Your skin stuck to the leather.

His breath hitched as you moved, and suddenly his hands moved down, sliding underneath your shirt. You sucked your stomach in immediately, but it didn't do much good. His hands moved up and around, desperately trying to unhook your bra but completely missing the hooks and loops.

"Wait." And he did. You moved back off his lap, sitting on the bed's edge, turning to face him again. You hiked up your shirt and revealed that the bra fastened not from the back, but from the front. You smiled and yet you already felt completely naked.

Gingerly, as you kept the shirt up, he unhooked each loop, sliding his hands down when he finished. You figured he'd go for it immediately, but he didn't, instead lowering your hands and the shirt and settling his hands on your waist. 

It was such a bizarre display and yet a huge relief, even with the bra pulling away, only thin fabric now hiding your chest. 

"Are you okay?" You haven't been since you made it to the door, but it wasn't because you didn't want this. 

"I...don't want to rush you. You don't need to do anything for me, okay?" He spilled reassurances. You nodded dumbly.

You moved his hands away, this time sliding down to the floor, making your way between his knees. You couldn't look him in the face as you undid his fly. He lifted his hips and let you tug the pants down. He kicked them away, but grabbed your hands, pulling you up. 

"Not yet." He cooed, now playing with the waistband of your jeans. Did he want to even the playing field before anything happened? You figured by this point you would already have him in your mouth, wasn't that how it's supposed to go?

He returned the favor, but he pulled them down inch by inch, his eyes lighting up as he spotted your panties. None of what you chose to wear was particularly inticing and yet it's like it's all he's ever wanted. You stepped out of the jeans and tossed them aside.

He guided your hands to his shirt, the same Henley he always wore. You undid a few more buttons, and he pulled it over his head, dropping it somewhere in the dark. 

Like a strip poker game where it's evenly matched, you reached for your shirt. Your hands stop just below your chest. With a few quick breaths, you close your eyes as it passes them, quickly tugging the shirt up and away. You shook the bra away as well. 

You felt like you were going to cry or pass out. 

He noticed and immediately pressed himself on you, wrapping his arms around, his body almost shielding your own. 

Tears threatened to escape and you did your best to blink them back but your lungs felt like they're going to pop. All you could do is let out ragged breaths. 

"We don't need to go further. We'll get dressed and go home, okay?"

He wasn't supposed to feel bad for you, no one was. Even pity was too good for you. "No....I want to. I really do. It's just so....so fucking hard." 

"If it's hard then we can try again when it's easier." He's afraid to pull back and look at you, like you'd shatter if he didn't hold you together. "You don't have to force yourself. I know...I know it's a lot, all at once."

"It's okay if you're disgusted by me." You sneered. 

Now he couldn't help himself. He pulled away just enough that he looked down at you. "Who said that?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" The light blurred. 

"You won't believe it, but I'm not." He moved a hand down, settling it on your stomach. The flesh rose at his touch. You're big, but his hands are bigger. "You know what I am?"

"What?" 

"In love with every inch of you." He murmured, his thumb circling as his other fingers squeezed your stomach. Were it anyone else you would have run, and you're very close to fleeing. 

"Why?"

"Because it's you. Because you make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me feel like I'm worth a damn." His eyes met yours, although it was hard to tell because the tears flowed freely. You're afraid to even sniffle. "I dunno who hurt you, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you see what I see, okay?"

You dug your palms into your sockets, sliding them away, getting a better view of him. "I want to believe you. I really do." 

"But you can't. And that's okay. This shit isn't gonna be over in a night." He bit his lip in thought. "But I can show you, at least a little bit."

You pulled away from him and sat back down on the bed. It was his turn to make his way between your legs. "You okay?" You nodded with more enthusiasm this time. You needed to trust him. 

His fingers hooked onto the waistband of your panties and edges them down, lifting you with little effort to get them all the way down. He wanted to do something silly to lighten the mood, but even he knew it was not the time. Instead, he met your gaze. "Can I?" 

You spread your legs just enough that he could peek from between your thighs. Despite the emotional distress of the whole affair, there was a fire in the pit of your stomach and he saw how wet you were. With more coaxing, he finally saw it all. He slid his hands up both thighs, one hand resting much higher than the other. It wasn't even the main event but you were shaking, still nervous, but less so. 

You leaned back, resting on your elbows, giving him a better view. You heard him sigh and you tensed up. He gingerly, almost to the point where you didn't even realize he was moving, spread your lips. You just barely heard him chuckle before he moved his face closer, his tongue grazing against your clit. 

You almost wanted to scream stop, that this couldn't continue, that he wasn't allowed to make you feel good. Instead you balled your fists. The only word that you can managed to sputter is "Please".

His tongue was no longer prodding, but instead lavishing the little nub, and the noises he was making, sucking kissing, groaning. A seed of anxiety remained, but you were too busy moaning. You could feel his whiskers grazing on more sensitive skin but you couldn't care. Losing yourself to his tongue, he lifts your legs, letting them fall against his shoulders. 

It's too fast, too soon, you can't finish just yet. "W-wait!" You manage to yell, cutting yourself off with a moan.

He gave it one more kiss and popped his head up. "What?"

You groaned, wanting to throw something at his smug face. "Not yet...please." 

He licked his lips, wiping away the rest with his hand and made his way up. "You ever taste yourself?" He rumbled. Before you had a moment to answer, he kissed you deeply, his hands on either side of you. Your body flaring, the kiss almost felt as good as his tongue was down there. You moaned into the kiss, your hands haphazardly traveling all over his chest and shoulders. You couldn't think straight let alone figure out how to make him feel good too.

He noticed. "Don't worry, sweetheart." He slid an arm around as you arched your back, and somewhat awkwardly, he lifted you. Realizing you're no longer on the bed, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he stood up straight. You traded more and more kisses, yours already desperate. 

You were always anxious about other people trying to lift you, but he did it without breaking a sweat, or even using both arms.

With the other arm, he pulled his boxers down. You wished you could see what it looked like, you were so close before. As if he knew what you're thinking, he laid you back down on the bed. Your legs were no longer hanging off the edge. You glanced over and couldn't help but cover your mouth. You didn't know what he looked like soft, but you now knew for sure what he looked like hard. 

"I...don't know if it'll fit." You blurted out.

He laughed sheepishly. "It's okay if it don't." 

You gained some bravery, transfixed. "Can I..." You looked up and saw him tilting his head. Instead of words, you instead reached out, fingers curling around the head. 

"You can do whatever you want, baby..." He grunted. You couldn't help but notice he's already leaking, you also couldn't help but lick your lips. 

He moved a bit closer. You used both of your hands this time, working up and down the shaft. Without thinking, your tongue darted out and licked away some of the pre-come. You felt him shudder. You did it again, but much slower, similar to his tongue on you. Your hands do their best, one even reaching down to play with his balls a little.

"I thought you were a virgin." He inhaled, a hand tangling itself in your hair. 

You made a face he couldn't see and opened your mouth. It really might have been too big for you, but it didn't stop you from wrapping your lips around it, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked gently. Your tongue wiggled as far down as it could, and just as you did, you felt him gripping your hair. 

You were very much new at all this, but you figured this was a good place to start. You suspected even if you were doing a piss-poor job, he'd act like it was all good. 

That was until he made it in just a bit more, it was too deep for you, your throat constricting around him for just a moment before you pulled back, coughing. A trail of spit connected your lips and the head of his cock. You must've looked like a mess right then.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He kneeled down, hands on your face, looking into your eyes. You offered an embarrassed smile as you wiped your mouth.

"No that was good I just..." He looked away. "I'm sorry." He kissed your forehead, before standing back up. He moved himself over to bed, and you gave him the space to move between your legs.

A small gasp hitched in your throat as he leaned over. He brought a finger to your parted lips, as if to shush you, but instead he slipped it inside. Your tongue swirled around it, and you sucked a bit harder, like you wished you could around his cock. He smirked, biting his lips as your eyes met. 

Sufficiently wet, he moved the finger down, situating it between spread lips. "If it hurts, let me know, okay?" You nodded, eyes half-lidded.

Every time you tried with your own hands, it was a miserable failure, but as he gently slid it in, a shock burst from your core. 

"Fuck." You whined, grabbing his arm.

He kissed you with urgency as his finger massaged inside, his kisses got deeper as you felt a second finger go inside. You thought it'd hurt as it lacked the prep from the first one, but in all this, you hadn't realized how much you were soaking. 

If you knew better, you probably would've laid a towel down. 

Nails dug into his arm as you moaned his name. He took that as a cue to work faster, a thumb circling your clit. Just like before you were coming close too quickly, if he kept going, you were liable to go insane.

You moaned in the kisses, the other hand moving up to his cheek, pinching it. 

He pulled back. And you yelled. "Don't, don't, don't! I'm gonna...!"

Feeling you tense up, he pulled his thumb away, and slowly, painfully, he pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, sucking on them cartoonishly loud. You almost wanted to laugh but you were shaking too much.

"How are you feeling?" He grinned, tongue hanging between his teeth.

"How d'you think?" You groaned, spreading your legs more.

A flush went across his body, as he realized just how good you looked and how good he's made you feel. You felt the bed shift, and looked down to see him settle between your thighs, them resting on either side of him. You saw his hand steady on his cock, moving up and down slowly.

"Remember, if it hurts, let me know...please." He whispered that final word. You were so caught up in your own head you barely noticed how fucking needy he looked.

You swallowed thickly and nodded.

Fingers couldn't compare to what you felt as he slowly made his way inside. You didn't know how far he was in but you felt full to the brim. You couldn't stop shaking. It hurt but you refused to let him pull out. Your hands clutched the sheets and a moan louder than you ever thought you could make slipped past clenched teeth.

He was going to ruin you. And you were going to let him, over and over and over.

After what felt like an eternity, he kissed you and started a slow rhythm. Your hips tried to move with his to match it, but hands gripped them tight, keeping you from moving. "Just...relax..." 

You nodded, kissing him back as hard as you could, as he loosened his grip, smoothing out the skin. You thought it wasn't fair that he was making you feel this good, all you could hope was that he was feeling the same.

Soon, his thrusts, fairly shallow in the beginning, moved a bit deeper, a bit faster. A hand slid down and played with your clit again, and then moved up to your chest, the same thumb circling a nipple. He kept moving back and forth between the two, and every time he worked your clit, you couldn't help but tighten up around him. 

The tightness earned you some ragged breaths, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Out of nowhere, he stopped his hips, now fully focused on it, rubbing it, pressing on it, palming the whole area. 

It was too much, too fast, too late. "Oh god, oh god, I'm c--" You choked, his hips moving roughly, both your bodies trembling as you hear him pant and moan, a new warmth filling you. His thumb just wouldn't stop, even as he came inside you and despite finally finishing, he was already bringing you to the precipice of another, his kisses sloppy, his breaths heavy. 

You chanted his name like it's a mantra. Your arms and legs wrapped around him tight as he finished you off again, a scream wrenched from your throat. Stars were in your eyes, and you were afraid you'd never see again after that.

It took a while before you two were able to separate from one another, but you already missed his warmth inside you. It took a while longer before your brains caught up with the rest of you.

"Fuck, I just realized I...came inside."

"It's...it's okay." You thanked your past self. "I'll be fine." 

You reached out, and he obliged, burying himself in you, resting his head on your chest. "I told you..." He began. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll make you see what I see."

You tousled his hair, skin flush with a huge smile on your face. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it n all that  
> [also thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks i'm glad people enjoyed it 'w')/ makes me feel less weird about this piece]


End file.
